Tagisan
Competition is the 10th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The episode is one chapter long. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaTagisan‬. Plot Kabanata 12: Ang Paligsahan Ng Apat Na Magkakapatid Title translation: Chapter 12: The Contest Of the Four Siblings Aquil and Imaw introduces the 4 Sang’gres to Mine-a’s advisers. They then introduce to the Sang’gres their opponent and challenge; to retrieve the key that is kept by a white creature, whoever gets the key will be the new Queen of Encantadia and whoever is defeated by the creature will be considered the loser. Alena was first and was easily defeated by the creature. Danaya was next and like Alena, was defeated quickly. Amihan was next but was joined by Pirena, who was getting impatient. Both of them were taken down by the creature before disappearing. After her test, Alena told Muyak that she is happy for losing the test, so she cannot be a queen and for her to love freely and have a family, while she celebrate, Ybarro sneaks in and was able to listen on what she said towards Banak and Nakba. Amihan and Pirena followed the Creature to the highest point of the Castle of Lireo, while fighting the creature, Pirena inadvertently kicked Amihan, sending her to the edge of the castle. As Pirena tries to save Amihan, she remembered what Gurna said about Amihan being the next Queen, thus letting her to fall. As Amihan falls, she was saved by the creature who was revealed to be, Mine-a (the same way as on her dream while she (Amihan) was still a child in the Mortal World). Pirena took advantage of the situation between Amihan and the creature by taking the key, declaring herself the winner. Mine-a reveals herself as the creature to everyone, telling Pirena that she didn’t win the test for the key that she took was not the key Imaw was talking about but rather the one who takes care of the Brilyante, the Queen herself. This was guessed by Amihan after noticing that the creature didn’t hurt them, thus being declared the winner. However, Pirena didn’t accept it, challenging her Mother to fight her. If Mine-a wins, Pirena is willing to accept Amihan as the new Queen but if she wins, she will be the next Queen. Against her will, Mine-a fought Pirena. Meanwhile, at Balaak, Adhara disturbs Arde by telling it that she is getting impatient over the promise Arde gave her. Arde continued to promise her that the day is close at hand. While seeing the fight between Mine-a and her daughter Pirena (who Adhara praises for being aggressive towards her Mother), Adhara asked Arde if the fight would be the moment she waited for only for Arde to not give her a proper answer. At Hathoria, Hagorn orders Agane to distribute to their soldiers a new weapon; Guns. The episode concludes with Pirena trying to stab Mine-a, after Mine-a begging Pirena to call off the challenge. Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 2 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes